


Family First

by kesktoon04



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gunshot, Love, Reader Whump, Whump, criminal minds whump, wonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: When a case leads back to your hometown, will everything pan out, or is it a bit rougher than expected?





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 2171
> 
> Warnings: A typical episode of criminal minds, injuries
> 
> This one definitely got away from me a little bit... :)

It was 10:30 on a Saturday morning, your day off, when you got a text from Penelope, to start your day earlier then planned.

Hey superwoman, get your little booty to the BAU. This is a big scary haunting case. Hotch says all hands on deck… sorry about your day off.

You reply with a quick okay, and make your way to the BAU, most likely breaking a few speed regulations. What can you say? It sounded important.

You got there about 5 minutes after you received the text, and find that you and your long time crush, Spencer, are the only ones in the conference room besides Penelope and Hotch, of course.

“You weren’t prepared for this one, were you?”Spencer breaks the silence. Looking at your outfit, face and then your hair, smirking that super hot smirk that he’s got

You look at your outfit: black leggings, and a tee shirt supporting your favorite sports team, your hair in a very messy bun. You start to blush under Spencer’s scrutinizing stare, suddenly aware of you looking like you had just rolled out of bed.

Well, you had. But he doesn’t need to know that.

That’s when everyone started showing up, to begin the profile.

Penelope starts the brief. “Okay, my pretties, this one not pretty. Like at all. Or I guess I shouldn’t should say not handsome. All 7 victims were men between the ages of 20 and 35 and fit Spencer’s description. And had been drugged before being killed. Appearing to have had the drug chloroform in their system.” She starts the routine slideshow, not looking at it, “The unsub showed no mercy, he took his time with the last two men.”

Hotch says something, exactly what you were thinking, “This killer is unorganized and doesn’t seem to show remorse. And the fact that he took more time with the last victims, suggests that they were surrogates and that eventually he will go after the person that the killings prepare him for.”

“That, and notice how there are lacerations and burn marks on every victim’s back? I think the unsub may have a facial deformation, probably creating his lack of confidence to kill the men with them watching.” You say.

“Good observation Y/N, also since the unsub used chloroform before kidnapping the victims, he may not be strong enough to use force, therefore having to use creative methods to kidnap them.” After Spencer says good observation, you start to get butterflies in your stomach. He complimented you, and that are you happy. Well as happy as you can be while working a serial murder case.

“This is a time sensitive case, we will continue on the jet. Wheels up in 20. We’re headed to Palo Alto.” When Hotch says the last part, he looks at you, almost apologetically.

He knows your background, the reason you because and FBI agent. He knows how your mother was killed be Clyde Hoodesen 12 years ago. And how Clyde’s accomplice was never found.

And he knows your dad still lives there.

Spencer knows too, but they’re the only ones. He grabs your arm when you turn to get your go bag, holding you back.

“Will you sit with me on the jet Y/N?”

Not really wanting to talk to anyone, you nod and turn to leave. 

On the jet you sit in the secluded corner seat that only fits two people, that way Spence can sit next to you.

When he does, the first thing he says is, “Are you okay?”

It was in that instant that the reality of how much you actually liked Spencer; loved him even. You answered him honestly. Spilling so much to him, because you feel safe.

“No, Spence. I’m really not. Losing my mom almost killed me. I was beyond depressed for 3 years after her death, and the fact that this unsub could be Hoodsen’s accomplice… It breaks me Spencer. I can’t lose my dad too, I just can’t. And I know he doesn’t fit the MO, but I’m scared.” Your voice breaks on the last word. You started crying during the first sentence.

Spencer takes one of your hands in one of his, and uses the other to bring your chin up to look at him.

Using the same hand to he used to lift your head up, Spencer wipes away your tears.

“Text him, Y/N, tell him to stay in the house with the doors locked. And tell him to text or call if anything happens, okay?”

“Okay.”

He gets out of the seat, but only long enough to get you your phone for you. Mumbling a ‘thanks’, you text him everything Spencer told you to, ending it with an ‘I love you, be safe’.

The plane lands in Palo Alto, and you feel unsteady about the entire thing. And it doesn’t help that you get a call right when the team gets off of the plane.

You see the caller ID and answer on the first ring.

“Hey dad, Are you okay?”

“Y/N, come to the house, hurry!”, your dad sounds panicked. You look for Spencer to make eye contact, but he’s talking to JJ.

“Bring Spencer. You trust him right?”

“Yeah dad, I do I’ll be there soon!”, you wipe your eyes, for you had started crying in the middle of that.

You run up to Spence, crying. Again.

“Spence, my dad… he called… he needs… Spencer?!”

He just pulled you into him, trying to get your hyperventilating to subside. And to keep that rant that he foresaw at bay.

“I’m coming with you, Y/N.”

“Okay Spencer… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Spencer takes you to Hotch and talks lowly about something, but you can’t hear them.

The grabs your hand as the two of you make your way to the local police issued sedan. He makes you drive, much to your dismay, and protests.

“Spence, I don’t think I’m in a good place, mentally, to drive right now.”, you say, trying anything to not drive.

“Y/ N you’ll be fine, we will help your dad. I promise.”

“Don’t say anything about promises. My mom promised me that she would always be there for me. And where is she now? Six damn feet deep. People can barely make promises about where they’re going to dinner, let alone if you can make a promise about saving someone’s father. I mean so many thing could go tota-”

You’re interrupted my Spencer’s strong arms pulling you into yet another hug. He shushes you to stop the inevitable rant.

You quickly agree to drive, realizing how urgent the call sounded, and get into the truck. Driving to your old home, you pass a lot of stores and houses that bring memories.

The ice cream shop that your dad took you to every Sunday, or the park that you broke your first bone at.

It was your finger. You were playing in the grass, and you cartwheeled into the play set. When you fell you rammed your hand into the metal support and broke your pointer finger on the left hand.

You got to the house in about 4 minutes, and started shaking. So much so, that Spencer had to turn you away from the house to get you out of your trance.

“Hey, he’s going to be fine. Only .03% of crime victims are ever injured. And I know, that sounds like a lot, but that’s only because our place of work groups all of the murder and the pain and misery into one place. That place, will NOT be your home. Your father, will not get hurt today, Y/N.”

That should have made you feel better. And it did. Until you heard a crash inside your home.

“Oh my God, Spence!”, you say it, but too quietly him to hear seeing as you are already out of your car and to your front door. You had your gun pulled out, with Spencer copying you a few steps behind.

The unsub changed his MO. He made it personal to you. What are you gonna do? Apparently nothing, because the man pulled you and Spencer inside, and started yelling.

“Put your damn guns down! Now! If you don’t, pops over here will be eating a bullet for lunch!”

You and Spencer share a look, but comply with the man’s orders. After you set your guns on the ground and he takes them, he forces you to kneel.

You kneel on the floor of your old kitchen, tears threatening to spill onto the hardwood floors. This was not how you thought you’d see your dad next.

“You, the boy. Get in that chair.”

He looks at you and you shake you head, not wanting him to go. But he does. And the man ties him up, leaving you to sit and watch as the two most important men in your life are tied up and held at gunpoint.

“What do you want,” you say to the unsub, as he circles your father and Spence, a menacing look plastered on his face.

“I want you to choose, Miss L/N.”

“Choose what?”

“Just choose one of these men and I’ll let you know if you chose for them to live or die.”

You are not surprised that an unorganized unsub would want you to play a game like that, but it still caught you off guard. You look at your father; scared out of his mind. And you look at Spencer; who is all too familiar with being in situations like these. It sounds bad, but you almost wish he didn’t know what to do. When you look at them, both broken in different ways, all of your resolve, all your calm, is gone.

It takes everything you have not to start crying, but one warning look from your father and Spencer, makes you subdue the feeling. You make your decision and say it as calmly as you can.

“I choose myself.” Your voice never wavering, you make the decision to attempt at switching places with them.

You speak again, “I won’t let you hurt the only two people in the world that I care about with the entirety of my being, and if that means that I have to take their place, then I will.”

“Ah. You are so much like your mother. You know, when Clyde killed her, she was just as stubborn as you’re being right now.”

You visibly stiffen at the unsub’s words. Tensed up as if you were going to lunge at him. Apparently, Spencer noticed as well because he sends you a warning.

“Y/N, careful.”

When Spence speaks, the man hits him with the barrel of the gun, not knocking him out, but leaving a deep cut on his forehead and earning a pained grunt. As Clyde’s accomplice is preoccupied with Spencer, you get up and jump forward in an attempt at getting the gun away from him.

Failing, the man shoves you to the ground and lets off three shots. One of which, hit you in the stomach, making you let out a muffled scream. Right as you are seeing black around the edges, about to slip into unconsciousness, you see Hotch cuffing the man while reading his rights, and you see Spencer and your dad both crying, rush over to you.

The last thing that you felt, was a hand interlocking itself with yours. Probably Spencer’s. And a voice that you unmistakably recognize as your dad’s saying:

“I’ll be here the whole time, (Y/N). Stay awake, stay with me. Talk to me! Keep your head up, slugger!”

And with that the darkness invites you in, and you accept the request.

Later you are in the hospital, hooked up to all kinds of tubes, with 3 nurses bustling around running tests. You open your eyes and the first thing you see is your dad.

“Hey, honey. How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I guess I’m not dead so that’s a plus. Wait! Dad, how did I not die? I got shot in the stomach. It didn’t hit any organs?”

You realize it’s awkward to talk with the breathing tube in your nose, so you go to take it out.

“No, Y/N, leave it, it’s helping.”

You look up and see Spencer leaning against the doorway to your room. He has a small bandage over his stitches.

“Spence!” You are about to get up to go to him, but he doesn’t let you. You hear your dad mumble something about being ‘more excited to see your boyfriend than you father’ and how it’s ‘rubbish’.

Spencer engulfs you in a warm hug, making sure not to hurt your stomach.

“The shot just barely missed your kidney. You Miss L/N, are a very lucky woman.”

“Yeah I am. Now that I have you here, Spence.”

The two of you share a kiss, and just sit there, in each other’s arms for what seems like eternity. 

It was the best eternity of your life.


End file.
